


Midgardian Tunes

by hentailobster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing music, fuck timelines i do what i wANT, set between a1 and aou ig??, tony's sleep schedule is FUCKED but that's just how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Sometimes Tony needs to be reminded that he has to sleep occasionally





	Midgardian Tunes

The moment Thor steps into the workshop something explodes. A string of curses nearly as loud as the explosion follows it, only interrupted by coughing and finally an excited ”Hey Thor!” when the person behind the explosion finally notices him. 

 

”Your timing is impeccable, you know that? I was _just_ about to ask Jarvis to ask you for help! See I’m having some trouble here- well I wouldn’t say _trouble,_ it’s a minor inconvenience really…” Tony continues to talk as he makes his way across piles upon piles of scrap electronics, crossing the room with the expertise of someone who’s spent long enough time in mess to get used to it. Thor almost immediately decides to wait for his friend to get to him, rather than meet him halfway, seeing as he’d probably end up breaking something. The piles mainly look like trash to him, but one can never be sure with Tony and his precious workspace. 

 

”So as I was saying I’m pretty sure if I just up the power a little I could get it to work, so I figured since we have an expert on all things high voltage in the building I’d turn to you. Hi, by the way. Are you settling in nicely?” 

 

How one could fail to settle in nicely in the quarters he’s been assigned is beyond Thor. He’s not sure who’s been head of design but he’d like to thank them personally at some point. Of course, he has his suspicions about who those thanks would be directed at. 

 

”More than nicely” He grins at the way Tony’s face lights up. For someone supposedly narcissistic it seems making other’s happy is almost comically satisfying to the little man. He really is _tiny-_ Thor realizes almost every day- even by human standards. He gets the sudden urge to ruffle Tony’s hair, but opts instead to pat his shoulder as gently as he can, before continuing ”And believe me, I’d love to help out with your erm- experimenting, but the reason I came down here is I haven’t seen you since dinner yesterday”

 

Tony’s soot-streaked face scrunches up. ”Really?” He asks ”What time is it now?” 

 

_”Eleven thirty-four pm, sir”_ JARVIS cuts in before Thor gets the chance to answer. 

 

”Thank you, JARVIS” He nods towards where he thinks the voice came from, because whatever Tony may say it feels weird not to thank the artificial intelligence (especially since he hears Tony himself do it more often than not). 

 

”Okay that’s…late, yeah. I probably should get some sleep” Tony mumbles. He doesn’t seem to look very happy about the idea of leaving the workshop, and after a brief pause he takes on a stubborn look ”But here’s the thing blondie, I’m not sleepy right now so if we could just do this thing real quick I might feel more peaceful and inclined to sleep once we’re done” 

 

Thor snorts. ”You and I both know you’ll be all over a new project before you can finish this one up. And you’ll most likely end up hurting yourself with another explosion”

 

”I won’t!” 

 

”Here’s my proposal- you show me some of your music, hopefully it calms you down and then we both go to bed since it is- after all- very late” 

 

”That’s- Wait, really? You wanna hear my music?” Tony’s expression is back to excited again. Not like before the prospect of getting to set a machine off with high amounts of electricity, of course, rather a cautious variant of excitement at getting to share something he evidently loves a lot. 

 

”Of course! What I’ve heard so far is good, and I trust your tastes” Thor didn’t think it was possiblefor Tony’s face to light up any more, but he’s just been disproven. Not that he minds, of course, and even if he did he would’t be able to do so for long because Tony’s smile is about as infectious as the illnesses some poor explorer will occasionally bring back to asgard from muspelheim. 

 

”Okay that’s- that’s fantastic, yeah. Just gimme a moment-” Tony wanders off over the piles again and begins clearing off what turns out to be a couch, and not just another pile of scraps as Thor had previously thought. As Thor follows him towards it Tony manages to produce a Stark Pad from somewhere on his person, and by the time they’re both comfortably seated on the couch the device has Spotify open to a playlist titled _’the best of the best, no disputes’._ Tony is scrolling through it, probably trying to pick a good place to start. It takes him some time, but he finally stops and turns to Thor. 

 

”Ready for some midgardian tunes?” 

 

Thor grins ”Of course!” 

 

The song starts off with a light drum beat, but quickly turns to loud guitars and even louder singing. Though the latter isn’t very melodious it’s not unenjoyable and Thor soon finds himself nodding along to the beat. 

 

”It’s good” He comments ”Have you played it for me before?”

 

”Maybe” Tony shrugs, then leans on Thor to let him better see the screen. He points out other songs by the same band, which seem to be a reoccurring theme in the playlist, then stops at a new song and starts it before the first one (Which Thor has learned is called _Back In Black_ ) has ended. Thor manages to catch the name _Thunderstruck_ and quickly comes to realize why Tony would want to show it to him once chants of _’Thunder! Thunder!’_ start. 

 

”I might just have to get a copy of this one” He says. It takes some time for Tony to answer, as he has to stifle a yawn, but he eventually gets to it. 

 

”I’ll set it up for you, no worries…” He trails off into yet another yawn, not even trying to hide it this time ”Might even make you a playlist. If I do I definitely gotta put _Immigrant Song_ on it”

 

”What’s that?”

 

”Oh I’ll show you, just gimme a sec…”

 

By the time _Immigrant Song_ is over Tony has a hard time responding when Thor asks him questions, so Thor takes the Stark Pad from him and starts looking trough the playlist himself. Some songs he clicks away from almost instantly, others he listens through and try his best to remember the names of for later, but it gets harder with each one. He’s getting quite sleepy himself. 

 

Unlike Tony, however, he’s at least still awake. 

 

Thor isn’t sure when it happened but at some point Tony has started snoring softly against his arm. he must have been exhausted, more so than he’d let on. For a while, Thor considers carrying the sleeping man to his rooms, but the second he starts to move Tony seems to stir. It’s not much, but it’s enough for Thor to decide that the couch is as good a place as any to spend the night, even though it’s a little cramped. Getting himself comfortable without waking Tony up takes some creative lifting and a lot of holding his breath and wondering if he’s woken the other up, but finally Thor manages to find a way for them both to lay on the couch without too much of any of them hanging off it. 

 

”JARVIS?” He whispers ”Can you turn the lights off” 

 

_”Of course, Point Break”_ Thor chuckles at the nickname. 

 

”Thank you” He then says, as the lights of the workshop dim, leaving only the soft, blue glow of Tony’s reactor, and before drifting off Thor only just manages to think that its hue reminds him of a star he saw once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel better let my faves be friends in peace or I will show up at their doorstep with an axe


End file.
